


До того как взойдёт солнце

by song_of_sword



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghosts, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Long-Distance Relationship, Philosophy, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, old Rey, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_sword/pseuds/song_of_sword
Summary: Прошло много лет после событий 8-го эпизода, Рей чувствует, что её время подошло к концу. Перед тем, как стать частью Силы она может думать лишь об одном человеке. У неё есть немного времени до того, как взойдёт солнце.





	До того как взойдёт солнце

— Рей… Рей… Рей…- шепчет ветер вокруг. Рей резко просыпается и с трудом садится, крепко сжимая одеяло в руках. Он зовёт её снова, после стольких лет молчания. Значит её время подошло к концу… 

Рей… Рей… Рей…

Рей встаёт с постели и накидывает сверху джедайский плащ. Хотя она так никогда и не стала ни настоящим джедаем, ни настоящим ситхом. Она навсегда осталась просто сильным форсюзером, она так и осталась серой . Так и осталось той самой Рей, хотя может быть новая Рей просто вытеснила более старую версию, а никто, включая её саму просто этого не заметил. 

В этой Вселенной возможно всё, Рей. Это мир абсолютно безграничных возможностей для таких как ты и я… 

Рей с трудом поднимается наверх, прошло слишком много времени, с тех самых пор, когда равновесие окончательно восстановилось в Галактике, когда она села в шаттл и улетела на ту самую планету, где когда она впервые встретилась с Легендой — Люком Скайуокером. Где она впервые почувствовала связь с Кайло Реном. Связь, которая длилась долгие годы и не оборвалась даже после его смерти. Рей поднимается все выше и выше, пока не оказывается на самой вершине скалы. На том самом месте, где она ощутила Силу и где Последняя надежда Галактики, последний джедай обрёл свой покой. Рей смотрит на темно-синее небо, усыпанное бесчисленным количеством звёзд, невидимых человеческому взгляду, галактик и звёздных систем, планет и станций.

Где-то вдали занимается заря, она чувствует это, ощущает, прикасаясь к Силе, как и многое, многое другое: жизнь, её зарождение, расцвет, её гибель, смерть, тлен, возрождение, тепло, холод, даже Свет и Тьму. А ещё она чувствует ИХ присутствие, ОНИ рядом, ждут её, чтобы встретить в Силе.

У тебя есть ещё немного времени до рассвета…

На морщинистом лице Рей появляется легкая улыбка, взгляд устремляется вдаль, а дыхание выравнивается. Волосы треплет легкий морской бриз, на лицо то и дело попадают соленые капли-брызги волн, размеренно бьющихся у подножия утеса. Все так же, как и тогда, когда она сидела на этом самом месте в самый первый раз, наслаждаясь гармонией Силы. Вот только этот раз будет последним, он поставит точку в истории Великого Героя Сопротивления — Рэй Десёрт.*

Рей не страшно уходить. Смерть — это лишь очередное приключение в череде многих-многих других. Перед тем, как уйти она вспоминает человека, с которым не виделась много-много лет. Человека, который когда давным-давно изменил её жизнь раз и навсегда, стал её точкой отсчета, её нулевой координатой. Человека, который своими поступками задал ей вектор на годы вперёд. Кайло Рена. Бена Соло. 

Он касается кончиков пальцев её руки, ощущая физическое прикосновение через миллионы световых лет. Бен смотрит с удивлением, в его глазах замерло непонимание, страх и надежда, девушка чувствует её, и почему-то готова молиться каким угодно богам, лишь бы эту надежду не почувствовал Сноук. 

— Почему…именно…ты…? — в смятении шепчет ситх, подходя ближе и невероятно осторожно прикасаясь к щеке Рей. — Почему…? — почти беззвучно повторяет он.  
Мгновение, а потом он исчезает.  
В следующий раз их встреча происходит при других обстоятельствах. Она усердно тренируется, изо всех сил размахивая световым мечом. А потом внезапно слышит позади себя:  
— Неужели, Скайуокер даже не может научить тебя правильно держать меч? — как-то устало спрашивает Рен.  
Рей резко оборачивается, выключая меч.  
Бен, или его видение сидит рядом на уступе, без шлема и без перчаток. Он устало прикрывает глаза, крепко сжимая в руках рукоять своего меча. Рей лишь закатывает глаза, возвращаясь к тренировке. Снова. С этого момента Рей решает начать его игнорировать. Она ощущает каждый раз, когда он появляется, но не обращает внимания: не смотрит на него, не пытается заговорить. Он на какое-то время принимает правила их игры. Они изучают друг друга день за днём, мгновение за мгновением, и постепенно оба начинают чувствовать, как черта, разделяющая их, линия, сделавшая их непримиримыми врагами, начинает стираться.   
Люк все так же отказывается тренировать её, лишь даёт какие-то расплывчатые советы, да иногда молча, издалека наблюдает, как она тренируется день за днём. Рей не помнит, когда именно это произошло в первый раз, но в какой-то момент Рен не выдерживает и прерывает её тренировку. Молча, он подходит к ней и помогает правильно взяться за гарду меча. Рей вздрагивает, когда его ледяные пальцы касаются её собственных. Их взгляды пересекаются, и буквально на секунду Рей становится страшно: она боится увидеть в глазах Бена торжество победы, но вместо этого видит лишь то самое непонимание, какое видела в его глазах, когда он дотронулся до её щеки.   
Теперь их встречи приобретают новый характер. Рен помогает Рей.

День ото дня Рей совершенствует технику владения световым мечом. Стоит только Рену снова появится, как он сразу начинает давать инструкции, какие шаги следует сделать, когда уклониться о удара, а когда нанести свой, как грамотно выстроить атаку. В такие моменты он сосредоточен, много говорит, активно жестикулируя, и забавно хмурится. Глядя на него, Рей начинает радоваться, что в последние время Люк совсем перестал уделять ей время. Не смотря на то, что на острове, кроме неё и Люка никого нет, Рей не чувствует себя одинокой, сидя вечером у костра, она либо вспоминает их с Беном тренировки, либо разговаривает с ним самим. Сила постоянно сталкивает их вместе, связь со временем лишь крепчает, а Рей и Рен большую часть своего времени проводят вместе.  
Они оба не понимают, когда это начало происходить: когда Рей начала улыбаться, глядя на хмурого Кайло, когда сам Рен начал старательно прятать тень улыбки, то и дело поглядывая на смеющуюся девушку. Они перестают отскакивать друг от друга стоит им случайно соприкоснуться. Вечерами Рей сидит плечом к плечу с Соло, внимательно слушая рассказы последнего. Их тихие разговоры, звук тлеющего костра, запах горящего мха со скал- все это успокаивает их обоих, давая возможность отрешиться от всего остального мира и забыть о том, что они находятся по разные стороны баррикад.  
Но период стагнации не может длиться вечно, за ним всегда следует либо подъем, либо спад.  
В какой-то момент их связь словно ослабевает и они перестают видеть друг друга. Им обоим кажется, что это происходит бесконечно долго, но идёт война и Рен должен принимать в ней активное участие, Сноук стал яростнее требовать послушание от своего ученика, опасаясь пробуждения чего-то светлого в Соло. Люк же наконец обратил внимание на Рей, и их занятия стали проходить более регулярно.  
Рей в настоящем открывает глаза, остался астрономический час, не больше.

Они не видятся так долго, что Рей начинает волноваться, сидя одна в своей хижине, она как никогда ощущает себя брошенной, одинокой. И в конце концов она понимает, что скучает по нему, по своему заклятому врагу.  
Следующая их встреча происходит глубокой ночью, когда девушка неожиданно просыпается, услышав тихий стон совсем рядом. В темноте она видит лишь очертания, закутанной во все чёрное, фигуры.  
-Бен! — тихий окрик, слабый стон в ответ и вот Рей уже разжигает костёр, а затем сидит на корточках перед ним. Ужас в её глазах, в глазах, той, кто видел огромное количество ран и синяков за всю свою жизнь, заставляет Рена закрыть глаза. Он и так напуган до ужаса, не к чему ему видеть её страх за себя. Рей тем временем пытается прийти в себя. Она не может понять, почему человек, занимающий второе место в Первом ордене, внезапно стал грушей для битья. На Рене нет живого места, темные одеяния пропитались кровью, темной кровавой коркой покрыто все его лицо. Рей протягивает руку и почти невесомо касается его щеки, совсем как он тогда. Она садится рядом с ним, беря его за руку, и он чувствует, как боль медленно отступает. Он не понимает, что происходит, пока не слышит тихий всхлип Рей. Бен открывает глаза и видит, как по лицу Рей медленно катятся слезы, и внезапно он осознает, что она забирает его боль себе.  
Они снова видятся почти каждую ночь, только теперь Рен и Рей почти не разговаривают, им достаточно прикосновений. То и дело кто-то из них просыпается, лишь затем понимая, что тесно прижимается к другому. Они никогда не признаются, кто из них первым потянулся за поцелуем. Никогда не признаются, как ощутили, что в Силе внезапно наступил баланс, буквально на мгновение исчезла граница между тьмой и светом, мир окрасился серым. И каждый во вселенной ощутил гармонию этого момента. С тех пор прошло много времени, но Рей до сих пор помнит вкус его сухих губ. До сих пор помнит его запах: кровь, металл и почему-то цветы. Когда она говорит ему об этом, он лишь ухмыляется в ответ, закатывая глаза:  
— На войне нет цветов, Рей… только выжженная пустыня… вот, почему ты так легко стала частью этого мира… частью этой истории…  
И лишь после его слов, которые безмолвно повисают в воздухе, Рей осознаёт, насколько он близок к истине.  
Их поцелуи, прикосновения, жаркие объятия по ночам — все это помогает им справится с войной, про себя Рей называет это бенотерапией, неосознанно копируя ухмылку Соло.

Рей глубоко вдыхает морской воздух и открывает глаза, вдалеке медленно разгорается заря. Осталось совсем немного, но и её воспоминания о Рене почти подошли к концу.

В какой-то момент Люк говорит, что она готова. И на немой вопрос Рей поясняет, что теперь ей пришло время улетать. Теперь она готова сразиться с Кайло Реном.  
Рей страшно, как никогда, когда она садится на корабль вместе с Чуи. Ей ещё страшнее, когда она оказывается рядом с реальным Реном, когда может наконец прикоснуться к нему живому, настоящему.  
Ей становится невероятно больно от того, как холодно смотрит на неё Бен, как жестко звучит его голос, обращённый к штурмовикам, когда он приказывает заковать её в наручники и лично ведёт к Сноуку.  
Сноук пугает Рей гораздо меньше, чем Бен, который стоит в перчатках и шлеме. Бен, который даже не пытается прикоснуться к ней. Сноук же смеётся, глядя на её жалкие попытки обратить Рена к Свету. Смеётся, ощущая её страх. Смеётся, потому, что думает, что знает, почему она боится. Думает, что она — эта помойная крыса с Джакку- трясётся за свою никчемную жизнь. И Сноук отдаёт приказ ученику, приказ убить последнее, что могло разбудить в нем хорошее. Приказ убить Рей.  
***  
Её меч лежит у Сноука, Рей знает, что никак не сможет достать его, да и не хочет. Она чувствует, что готова умереть. И смотря в глаза Бена Соло, она жаждет лишь одного: в последний раз увидеть теплоту в его глазах вместо ранящей холодности. Когда Кайло Рен заносит меч для смертельного удара,  
Сноук на мгновение теряет бдительность, он слишком увлёкся своим величием, его сила обернулась против него и в тот момент, когда Рей уже приготовилась к смерти, а Сноук к победе. Бен Соло резко активирует меч Рей и тот насквозь пронзает темного повелителя, разрезая его пополам. Тело Сноука падает, а Рей бросается в объятия Бена. Тот облегченно выдыхает, прижимая её к себе. А потом на них нападают Фигуры в Красном, до этого безмолвно наблюдающие у стен.  
Они сражаются, как одно целое. У них, словно одно дыхание, одна техника, одна жизнь на двоих. Их сражение напоминает танец, они стоят, прижимаясь спина к спине, одни против казалось бы всего мира. И в тот момент, когда кажется все закончилось, Рен получает смертельную рану в грудь. Он падает на колени, как в замедленной съемке видя, как Рей с яростью сносит его противнику голову.  
Она опускается рядом с ним, кладя его голову себе на колени, и как тогда забирая его боль себе. Он касается её щеки, вспоминая собственное первое прикосновение, оставляя кровавый след на её коже. Он ощущает как на его лицо падают соленые капли, и в последний раз поднимая взгляд на её лицо, видит, как она плачет. Плачет из-за него.  
— Если… Это… возможно… то… я…буду… ждать…тебя…на…другой…стороне…- шепчет он, закрывая глаза навсегда. И эти слова значат для Рей больше, нежели «я люблю тебя» всего мира. Он будет ждать, а она придёт.

 

Рей видит, как медленно, словно из воды, поднимается одно из солнц. Пора. Рей волнуется. Это ИХ первая встреча за много-много лет. Она видела всех их в силе: мудрого Йоду, старого Оби-Вана Кеноби и молодого Энакина Скайуокера, даже Квай-Гона. Всех, но только не Бена Соло. Рей снова страшно из-за него. Она не боится смерти, но страшится не увидеться с ним.  
Солнце поднимается из воды. Рей делает глубокий выдох, а затем переходит в силу, оставляя лишь горстку одежды, лежать на скале.  
Раз  
Два  
Три

Рей с замешательством разглядывает свои руки, с которых исчезли морщины и шрамы. Она прикасается к своему лицу, волосам, и лишь нащупываясь три пучка, понимает, что снова выглядит, как тогда, когда она впервые увиделась с Кайло Реном. Рей оглядывается, пытаясь ощутить его присутствие, но ничего не чувствует, и ужас накрывает её с головой. Неужели, его здесь нет?  
— Разве ты забыла мои уроки? Никогда не поворачивайся ко мне спиной. — говорит Бен Соло, заставляя Рей, резко подскочить и успеть заметить ту самую усмешку на его лице. А затем бросится к нему, чтобы прижаться и никогда-никогда не отпускать.

**Author's Note:**

> Я действительно представляю себе именно так финал этой истории.  
> * Мы так и не узнали настоящую фамилию Рей, по этому в своей работе я назвала её Десёрт - от англ. Desert - пустыня


End file.
